Mew Marzipan
Mew Marzipan (ミユウ マジパン Myuu Majipan) is a Mew Mew in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe and a recent member of the rapidly expanding force of Mews headed by Tokyo’s Ryou Shirogane. Marzipan and her twin brother Sebastian were born and raised in Palermo, Sicily. Their family was deeply involved the Sicilian criminal society, their grandfather being the boss of a mafia family. After the death of their mother, their father and grandfather fought for custody over the two, an argument their grandfather eventually won. Because of this, she and her twin became heirs and were integrated into the dirty dealings of the mafia. She has headed several successful enterprise schemes such as extortion, arms trafficking, and loan sharking. Despite her competence in criminal affairs, traditionally, only Sicilian men could become Mafiosi, so she has been prejudiced against for her gender many times. When their grandfather passed away, Sebastian was made the fourth generation boss. Several months before her introduction, a rival family hired a hitman to assassinate the two twins in their home and dump them in the sea. Marzipan survived, but Sebastian’s body was never recovered. To avoid a potentially bloody fight between members to become the next don of the family, she disguised herself as her brother and took up the position of boss. Officially, her former identity is documented as deceased. Marzipan is currently in Japan for negotiations with a Tokyo yakuza gang -- that she got injected by Ryou was simply bad luck on her part. She has voluntarily involved herself in the fight against the aliens, if only for her own interests. Name Marzipan’s human name is Marzapane Viola Volpe (マジパン ·''' ヴァイオラ·''' ヴォルペ Majipan Vaiora Vorupe). However, outside of the mafia, she prefers to use 'Marzipan Mandel' to remain more inconspicuous. Her given name is the Italian word for Marzipan, a confection made primarily of sugar and almond meal. Luxurious marzipan sweets are a specialty of Sicily, and the origins of the confection lie in the covenants of Palermo. Marzipan is commonly molded into the shapes of fruits and colored to appear realistic, creating a dessert called ‘frutta Marturana’. Likewise, Marzipan molds herself into the image of her brother upon his presumed death. Her surname, Volpe, is the Italian word for fox, alluding to her Red Data Animal. Her father's last name, Mandel, derives from the German word for almond, which marzipan is made from. Almonds are also an important ingredient of Sicilian cuisine. To other members of the mafia community, she is known as 'Don Volpe'. To her subordinates, she is usually known as 'Boss', which is her role in the family and a general address of respect. The exception to this is her underboss, who refers to her as Sebastian. Before her falsified death, the family occasionally called her by her middle name, Viola. This is a reference to Shakespeare’s sanguine play, Twelfth Night, which features the twins Sebastian and Viola. To further to the connection, upon her twin’s presumed death, Viola also dresses as a man and looks extremely similar to her brother. Physical Appearance Human Form As a human, Marzipan’s appearance does not bring to mind femininity associated with her gender. She stands at a slightly above average height of 5’9”, and weighs 160 lbs. Her complexion is somewhat more pale than one would expect from a Sicilian, a trait inherited from her Austrian father. Her shoulders are rigid and wider than an average female’s, contributing to her masculine image. While crossdressing, her breasts are bound down and relatively unnoticeable. Her hips are not very pronounced, narrow and hidden underneath clothing. Marzipan’s hair in human form is black and long, cut into several layers and tied into a ponytail. The ponytail falls down her back, reaching a few inches underneath her bust, and is then thrown over her right shoulder. A few locks of ebony bangs fall across her forehead in a messy array. There is a strange lock of hair that sprouts from her part, attempting to bud upward, but bending down against gravity. Her eyes are brown, and usually display a look of apathy. One of her most distinctive features is a large scar extending from the far left side of her face and reaching two inches in length. It is jagged in appearance, and branches off. She's taken to dressing more sharply because of all her business meetings in Tokyo. Often, she'll be seen wearing nicely tailored Armani suits and an expensive watch. Mew Form In Mew form, Marzipan appears much more womanly. Her height remains constant, though she gains an extra pound or so. Her hair, now dark sapphire in color, is let down and reaches the middle of her back. It is still styled in splaying layers, though seems slightly more tidy. Some hair is swept over her shoulders, falling over her collarbones and framing her neck. The odd lock of hair is kept, though a pair of blue fox ears adorn her head as well, the tips of them beginning to color dark carmine. A tail also sprouts from behind her, matching her hair in color. Marzipan’s eyes change from brown to maroon, though they lose no more intimidation than they had in her human form. The mew mark on her inner right thigh is visible now: twin sapphire fox tails symmetrically curving inwards in a shape mimicking a heart. Marzipan’s once hidden bust and hips are now accentuated by the outfit’s tight blue corset. The top is tied in the front, in a typical crisscrossing style. Underneath this, there is a white strapless dress with short, two layered ruffles ending at her upper thighs. White shorts are worn under the dress, covering to mid-thigh. She dons calf-high, low heel boots in a matching sapphire color. Bilateral lines run down her corset, shorts, and boots. There is a cobalt garter on her left thigh, as well as matching arm puffs and a collar on her neck; all of these are accented with white lace. Her mew pendant is gold and pink, the same as the other Mew Mews’s. Personality and Traits REDO THIS LATER. (Marzi had character development?!) Weapon and Abilities Weapon Marzipan's weapon is called the Marzipan Archet (マジパルシェイ Majiparushei). Archet is a French noun referring to the bow used for playing stringed instruments. The stick is made from an unbreakable wood that still retains flexibility. The horsehair is pulled taut, forcing the stick into a straight rather than curved line. The tip of the archet is extremely sharp, able to pierce through flesh easily. This makes the weapon perfect for the thrusting attacks used with rapiers. The frog is mounted with silver, and there is a sapphire ribbon tied onto the stick with a silver heart, proving its status as a mew weapon. The archet is used mostly as a dueling wepon, but with skillful dexterity, it can also be used to quickly eliminate multiple enemies with a single thrust to vital organs. Her attack is Reborn Marzipan Martelé (リボーン ·''' マジパン '''· マルタレイ Riboon Majipan Marutarei). A martelé is a musical term used to describe a strong, "hammering" bowstroke. It is used to produce intense notes. The attack corresponds to the rapier technique of stoccata, or a straight, quick attack to an opponent’s body or face. The attack itself is simple: a thrust or slash penetrating flesh. Depending on the swordsmanship of the user, the attack can be powerful or fallible. Less "magical" than other mew attacks, it is more dependent on the skill of the user. Abilities Since becoming a mew, Marzipan has gained several abilities from the Darwin's Fox DNA. Though her agility remains the same, her endurance has surpassed human levels. She can run miles of terrain without becoming winded or fatigued. Her hearing has become inhuman as well, and she can detect the presence of a person easily. However, this ability is rather useless in large, urban environments like Tokyo. Her previously good eyesight has dulled somewhat, though not enough to seriously affect her proficiency with a gun. Relationships Family Antonio Volpe (アントーニョ ·''' ヴォルペ Antoonyo Vorupe) Marzipan's grandfather, and the former boss of the Volpe family. Known as one of the most affluent crime bosses this past century, Antonio earned a reputation for both his power and intelligence. Born and raised in Messina, Sicily, Antonio took full responsibilty for his four brothers and sisters after his father died serving the Italian army in World War I, and his mother became sick with tuberculosis. At first, he only took up odd jobs, but pressure from a friend later triggered his involvement in the underworld of crime. Antonio rose quickly in the ranks of a large Sicilian gang, and it wasn't long before he broke off to start his own mafia family. The Volpe family started off modestly in gambling and counterfeiting, but really gained power when Antonio began buying off politicians, judges, and administrators in Palermo. After the death of his daughter, he wanted to raise his grandchildren to be strong enough to stand up against the merciless world. Unlike many crime bosses, he died a natural death, leaving his legacy to Sebastian and Marzipan. '''Aurora Volpe (オローラ''' ·''' ヴォルペ Oroora Vorupe) Aurora Volpe was Marzipan's mother and Antonio's only daughter. She had two brothers; however, they both were killed by a rival mafia family. As his only remaining child, Antonio protected her by keeping her oblivious from his life as a mafioso. Aurora was a gentle, delicate girl who lived a rich life in Sicily, studying classical music. When she was in her early twenties, she met a young man from Austria who shared her passion for music and the two fell in love. The couple wedded in Palermo and had a set of twins. Despite Antonio's attempt to protect her, his innocent daughter was later killed by another mafia family during a drive-by shooting. As she was too young at the time, Marzipan does not remember much about her mother. Lukas Mandel '(ルーカス '· マンデル Ruukasu Manderu) Marzipan's father, Lukas Mandel, previously lived a carefree life in Erzberg, Austria. His father was an iron miner and his mother a housewife. Growing up he fell in love with classical music, but actually lacked the talent to play any instrument well. His parents told him to give up his dream of becoming a musician, so he pursued a career as a doctor instead. After graduating medical school, he went on to be a surgical intern. During a vacation to southern Italy, he visited Palermo and found his soulmate in Aurora Volpe. Aurora's father initially disapproved of the two, but later agreed to accept them if Lukas would become the mafia family's private doctor. Although Lukas disapproved of the mafia's crimes and morals, he agreed to this. After Aurora's death, he fought with Feliciano over custody of the twins. After losing this battle, Lukas returned to Austria, though he still keeps in contact with Marzipan when he can. Sebastian Mandel (セバスティアン ·''' マンデル Sebasutian Manderu) The second half to Marzipan Mandel is her twin brother, Sebastian. Both twins grew up surrounding by their arguing family, a grandfather and father who each wanted them to follow different paths in life. Feliciano won eventually, and he and his sister were taught the morals and laws of the mafia as they grew up. Like his sister, Sebastian has a very quiet but aggressive personality that allows him to lead the Volpe family even at his young age. Unlike Marzipan however, Sebastian is quick to involve himself in romantic relationships and casual sex. After Sebastian was made the next don, a hitman was hired to kill the two twins and dump them in the sea. Marzipan survived, but Sebastian's body was never recovered. Allies Mafia 'Takenoko Mori '(森 筍 Mori Takenoko) Twenty-six, single, and the newest crime boss in central Tokyo. Takenoko is the middle child of his family; his elder sister is in her mid-thirties and leading a very successful career as a civil engineer while his younger brother is still in middle school. His aging father recently retired from his position as head of a Yakuza family, leaving the legacy to Takenoko. Although being involved in criminal organizations wasn't his first choice for an occupation, Takenoko values the history and legacy the position holds. Currently, he's trying to align the Mori family with the Volpes from Sicily to create a Japanese-Italian arms trafficking deal. Although Takenoko has a constantly stoic face, he's a bit playful at heart. One of the things he enjoys doing is setting business meetings in odd places, like Café Mew Mew. Him doing this was the reason Marzipan came to the café and subsequently got injected by Ryou. Mew '''Ryou Shirogane (白金 稜'' Shirogane Ryou'') Marzipan's opinion on Ryou was originally indifference at best and strong annoyance at worst. After he proved to have palle by not flinching when she nearly stabbed him in the neck with her archet, she began to give him some small degree of respect. The fact that Ryou is fluent in Italian also helped to convince Marzipan to join the team. Puretsu Kawaki (渇き プレツ Kawaki Puretsu) The two first met during Café Mew Mew's Valentine's event, where Marzipan caught him vandalizing the event signs outside. She viewed him with some slight confusion, though that quickly shifted to irritation when Puretsu wouldn't let her leave Ryou's meeting without first questioning where she was going, then asked why she was pretending to be a man. Marzipan addresses him as 'boy' and sees him as like a child. Paprika Kukoumi '(紅弥 パプリカ Kukoumi Papurika'') Both Paprika and Marzipan are part of the new force of Mews that recently joined the team. Marzipan is rather indifferent about Paprika, though she recognizes her as the girl that fell on her and Puretsu. '''Amber Sophia Jacques (アンバー''' ·''' ソフィア'· 'ジャック''Anbaa Sofia Jakku'') The two first met when Marzipan received a gold ball during the Valentine's raffle and Amber led Marzipan to Ryou's meeting. Marzipan doesn't have much of an opinion on her yet, other than that she seemed cheerful. Chokeberry Kongake (紺崖 チョコベリー Kongake Chokoberii) Chokeberry is the leader of the Black Ops, the team Marzipan was placed in. She recognizes his seniority as a Mew and his position as leader, though will still not take direct orders from him. Admittedly, she gives him very mild respect for not folding when she tried to intimidate him for calling her 'Marzi' during Capture the Flag. Enemies Pretty much everyone. Trivia *Marzipan and her twin Sebastian are heavily based off of characters from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. *January 12, Marzipan's birthday, is also National Marzipan Day. *Her rapier-like weapon is a reference to Zorro, as Darwin's Fox is also known as Darwin's Zorro. Category:Characters Category:Mews